The Night of The Nitian Spirit
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: King Lauhin has high hopes for his son, Jocu. Especially when it comes to helping frightened humans in need.


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"And legend has it that if people let their fears overtake them too much, Hydra's spirit will try to return and find his body once more!" Amio said, now making the others shudder.

"That's creepy!" Cassie said, now rubbing her shoulders.

"Come now…Hydra is nothing to fear. I have encountered his restless spirit more than once. He is angry that Damus is on the throne now and he doesn't have a body anymore to compete for the throne," Lauhin chuckled. But that made Cassie and Tyina's eyes widen!

"A NITIAN GHOST!" Both girls squealed in horror. Cassie jumped to her feet and she was ready to run!

"I'm outta here!" She said, but Lauhin reached out and grabbed her foot.

"Cassie! Hold on a moment my dear!" he said, but that made her tumble into some nearby feather bushes.

"OOOOOOF!" She said, now landing on her back. Gasping a bit, Lauhin stuck his upper body into the bushes to check on her.

"Cassie? Cassie are you alright my dear?" he asked, now leaning over her and brushing her hair from her face.

"I-I think so! But we shouldn't be out here when there are ghosts around!" Cassie said, now shaking. Lauhin chuckled and bent down and kissed her head; the kiss definitely had some of his love and admiration because her fear began to slowly fade away.

"Come now young one. There is absolutely nothing to fear," Lauhin said. Jocu, meanwhile, winked at Tyina and pointed at his father's exposed lower half. He then walked over and gently tugged his father's tail. "OW! Jocu you little menace!" Lauhin laughed, now looking out over his shoulder.

"Sorry father! But your tail was just sitting there!" Jocu laughed. Tyina was giggling as she looked over and saw something appear near her. She let out a shout, but the being wrapped around her gently.

"Shhh…shhh…calm down! I'm not going to harm you!" the being said. Tyina tried to squirm, but he didn't budge. Jocu quickly turned, ready to help her but then let out a sigh. Cassie, meanwhile, was trying to get Lauhin to stop tickling her stomach since he still had her pinned. But both sat up at hearing Tyina's shout.

"What is going on? Tyina? What is it honey?" Lauhin asked, now looking over and seeing that Gallo had her. "Gallo. It is good to see you old friend."

"Likewise my king; I had to do this or she would have woken up most of the countryside," Gallo chuckled, now slowly letting her go. Tyina immediately stood but Jocu grabbed her and sat her down in his lap.

"Hey hey hey…easy there," Jocu chuckled, now wrapping all four arms around her. Gallo then rose up and looked at both girls, now shaking in the others' arms.

"Calm down. I'm not here to haunt you both. My name is Gallo…former captain of the guard. I am here to let you all know that I located my shield in the Nitian castle. Or the ruins of it," he said calmly. "And…Hydra is still haunting the Nitian mountains."

"A NITIAN GHOST!" Tyina wailed, trying to get free of Jocu, but he still held her.

"Calm yourself hon," Jocu chuckled, now keeping his grip on her. "Remember, there are actually no such things as 'ghosts' here. The body can be restored if the spirit is returned to it with a Lauhinian. A Lauhinian can survive; the Nitians only have a few years until they are gone permanently. It is because a Lauhinian's kind soul sustains them and so does Lauhin's power; the Nitian king is evil and not able to sustain his own people."

"Hydra is longing to get rid of Damus and he wants to feed off of people's fears in order to get enough strength to restore his body. His spirit is restless and he needs enough energy to free his body from the crown that Damus wears." Lauhin said.

"Oh great…two Nitian kings," Tyina said, now face palming.

"Hey now. Surely you both did not forget who your protector is," Lauhin smirked, now gently tickling them both on their stomachs.

"No one will be in danger when my father is around or any of us for that matter," Jocu smiled, now seeing his father let them up.

"Come…let's go back to the castle," Lauhin said, but then he paused and narrowed his eyes.

"I sense it too father." Jocu said, now his tail slightly puffing.

"Get Tyina onto your lap again," Lauhin ordered gently; Jocu did just that and Lauhin had Cassie. Gallo then protectively got in front of them all and let out a warning growl.

"Show yourself HYDRA!" He bellowed angrily. And before they knew it…they heard a dark chuckle ring from the trees.

"I am here Gallo…" the dark voice responded.

"I would know your stench anywhere. Why have you come?" Gallo hissed.

"Simple…I am loving the negative energy from the girls," Hydra responded.

"Leave…now…" Lauhin said lowly. A hiss of anger came from Hydra and he vanished from the area; no one argued with Lauhin. Once the evil Nitian spirit was gone, Lauhin saw the girls literally shaking. "Jocu, Gallo…let's return to the castle and liven these two up."

Back at the castle…

"HEY! C-CUT IT OUT!" Cassie said, now seeing Lauhin cornering her and Jocu corning Tyina.

"What do we do?!" Tyina said.

"Run for it!" Cassie said, now trying to get around Lauhin but he put a large hand out and knocked her down. He then pinned her down with his massive chest and felt her try to get free but it wasn't working.

"Relax," he chuckled, now nuzzling her neck. "Calm down you feisty little redhead."

"D-Daddy stahahahap!" Cassie said, but stopped once she realized what she said. She then tried even more to break free but Lauhin pinned her down more.

"I do not mind you calling me that Cassie…I love you little one," he smiled, now reaching down and letting her touch his large face. She then reached up and hugged the large king's neck.

"And I love you too," Cassie soothed. They then looked over and saw Tyina and Jocu still messing around.

"Listen here you funny kitty!" Tyina laughed.

"Meow~" Jocu playfully winked, now tickling her legs and knees. Lauhin even chuckled at that statement; Jocu was definitely one of this more playful sons.

After a few moments, Tyina and Cassie had fallen asleep as Lauhin and Jocu looked over them.

"They will be fine my son. You have taken good care of them," Lauhin smiled.

"But what do we do father if Hydra tries to come back…his spirit," Jocu said.

"We will be ready for him. The Nitians and their evil are many, but we have never lost a battle with them," Lauhin winked. "Do not fear my son. As long as we continue to love and care for those we love, no kind of evil will ever prevail."

Jocu smiled warmly at his father's wisdom and truth. He hoped that one day he would be as wise as his own father. A king that was beautiful on the inside and out.

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Lauhin and Jocu needed more father and son time! ;)**


End file.
